1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency divider for obtaining signals corresponding to the dividing ratio indicated by dividing ratio data, and in particular to a frequency divider applicable to such circuits as a tone source circuit in an electronic musical instruments, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To obtain a tone source signal corresponding to the pitch of a musical tone to be produced, a frequency divider for dividing a master clock pulse of a predetermined frequency is employed in the tone source circuit of an electronic musical instrument. For a prior art frequency divider of the above type, its dividing ratio must be set at a considerably large value so as to minimize frequency error (cent error) of each tone source signal obtained by the division, and the circuit composition for the divider has become unfavorably complicated.